


What Happened at the 7/11 Parking Lot at 3 AM?

by dumbsbian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kissing, Mild Language, Skateboarding, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Octavia learns a few new tricks with the help of a beautiful stranger.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Niylah
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	What Happened at the 7/11 Parking Lot at 3 AM?

Octavia had been on enough road trips in her life to know the importance of a 24 hour gas station, but she did not believe that Arkadia needed one. It was a small enough town and nobody ever really came through after about 11 or so. Maybe there was a straggler that'd wander through sometime after midnight, but that was a rare occasion. Also, more times than not the midnight straggler was one of Octavia's friends. Raven could come in to get energy drinks, Jasper came in to buy cigars for blunts, and Bellamy used to come in to drop off something for Octavia to eat on her lunch break. Now, most of Octavia's friends were in Polis, away at college or starting their new lives with their new families. 

Instead of staying at the register alone until her shift ended at 6, Octavia decided to step outside. There was no harm in it, the cameras weren't checked unless something was stolen or the store was held up. Octavia hadn't been working that shift, but she'd been forced to work with the guy who was on the register for the next month. He wouldn't shut up about it, acting as if he'd been some hero. Octavia had seen the video tape, he hadn't even been in the front until the police arrived. Indra had been the one to stop the attackers, and the day that she set him right, Octavia had been lucky enough to be on shift. 

Octavia ran out to her car and grabbed the skateboard out of the front seat. In middle school, Octavia had learned how to skate with her friends Jasper and Raven. It had been their thing to get Clarke's dad Jake, or Bellamy, to drive them to Polis so that they could skate every other weekend. After the accident on the way back, Octavia had smashed her skateboard and never really looked at one again. Now though, she was bored, lonely, and the pictures of Jasper skating that Monty took had inspired her to get back into the activity. Mrs. Griffin's was too far for Octavia to skate back and forth from, but Indra had offered Octavia a room in her house. 

"Can't be too hard to remember," Octavia told herself as she got on the board. She let herself get adjusted and balanced before she pushed off with her left foot and started moving. Octavia didn't let herself move too quickly at first. She was glad that she was alone because just as Octavia started to feel comfortable, the board slipped out from under her feet and she fell onto her ass. "Shit." 

Octavia hopped up onto her feet and brushed herself off. She chased after her board and caught it just before it rolled onto the sidewalk. Octavia went back up towards the doors and started again. Octavia skated around for a couple of hours, slowly gaining the confidence to try a trick. She dug deep to try and remember how Jasper had taught her how to do an ollie. The memory wasn't 100% there, but Octavia felt confident that she could pull it off. Oh, how wrong Octavia was about that. She launched herself forward a little and the board smacked against her shin. 

"Shit, are you okay?" Octavia looked up at the sound of a voice and saw a blonde girl, maybe a few years older than her standing with her foot on Octavia's board. Octavia pushed herself up off of the asphalt and dusted herself off a bit. "That's a pretty bad scratch. How about you let me in there and I'll patch you up?" 

"I'm fine, but thank you," Octavia politely refused. 

"Can you let me in anyways?" the older girl asked. Octavia nodded and unlocked the doors. The two of them stepped in together and the blonde immediately went back to the slushie machine. "Which flavor is the best?" 

"I like the blue raspberry and the watermelon isn't bad," Octavia said and the other girl nodded. "So, what brings you to this shitty establishment at such an hour?" 

"I was just out for a stroll. I'm Niylah by the way," the girl said as she brought her slushie up to the desk. 

"Octavia." Niylah reached her hand out for Octavia to shake and the brunette shook it. "I don't think I've seen you around here before, but you remind me of someone." 

"I'm visiting my half brother, John," Niylah told her. That was when it clicked, but there was almost no way that this seemingly nice and pleasant girl was related to Murphy. Octavia rang Niylah up and the blonde girl paid. "You really should let me at least take a look at that cut." 

"I'm fine, I've had worse," Octavia said and Niylah let her be. "Have a nice morning. Come again." 

"Maybe tomorrow I'll come back and show you how to do tricks without wiping out," Niylah teased and Octavia felt her cheeks up a bit. It wasn't necessarily embarrassment, but more like excitement about seeing more of this beautiful blonde girl. 

"I'll be here from 1 to 9," Octavia told her. Niylah nodded and walked out of the gas station. Octavia waited until the girl was across the street to go back outside and put her skateboard in her car. When she went back inside, she noticed that she had 3 more hours of her shift left and decided to grab herself a drink and get one of the donuts that would be thrown out whenever the person on the next shift came in.

* * *

Octavia smiled to herself as she saw Niylah skating up the street. Deciding to play it cool, Octavia waited for Niylah to come inside of the gas station. The doors slid open and the little noise to alert the cashier of a customer dinged, causing Octavia to look up from the book that Octavia was pretending to read. She closed the book and hopped over the desk to greet Niylah. 

"Hey," Octavia said, slapping herself mentally for sounding kind of lame. Niylah smiled as she swayed slightly towards Octavia. 

"Hi." Niylah took Octavia's wrist and pulled the dark haired girl into the parking lot. Octavia went over to get her board out of her car again and then joined Niylah where the blonde was practicing tricks. Niylah hopped off her board and kicked the end up it up when she saw Octavia approaching her. 

"Fancy," Octavia mused as settled to stand next to Niylah. "What first?" 

"I'd say you get on your board," Niylah teased. Octavia clicked her tongue and then got onto her board. "Is it okay if I touch you?" 

"Normally I prefer a date first, but you're pretty cute," Octavia flirted. Niylah ducked her head down to hide her blush as she placed her hands on Octavia's waist. Niylah guided Octavia around the parking lot before letting go and watching as the brunette gathered some speed herself. Niylah stopped Octavia whenever the girl came back around towards her. "That was fun, but I already know how to make it move." 

"Just double checking," Niylah promised. Octavia nodded and stepped off the board for a moment. Niylah walked her through the steps of doing an ollie before quickly putting it all together in a demonstration. "Got it?" 

"I believe I do," Octavia said and Niylah stepped back to let her try it out. Octavia took a deep breath and then tried. The result wasn't as bad as it had been the night before, but the board did manage to hit the bruise left from Octavia's first try. "Fuck!" 

"Hey, it's okay. You almost had it," Niylah told her. "Do you wanna try again?" 

"I guess, yeah," Octavia sighed. She paused for a moment before realizing what might have been her issue. "Can you turn around though? A watched pot never boils, ya know..." 

Oh, of course! Of course!" Niylah turned around and Octavia tried the trip again. Niylah knew from the swearing that Octavia hadn't gotten it, but Niylah could hear her trying it again and again. Finally, just as Niylah turned her head to check on Octavia, the brunette's board landed back on all four wheels. "You did it." 

"I did it," Octavia said with a bright smile. "Okay, next trick?" 

"Don't you want to make sure you've got it?" Niylah asked and Octavia shrugged. 

"Are you trying to make me a one trick pony?" Octavia asked playfully. Niylah shook her head and showed Octavia a few different tricks to pick from learning. "Oh, I like the second one. Very cool." 

"Alright, but be careful. Learning it can be a real bitch," Niylah warned her. Octavia nodded and Niylah walked her through the steps of this new trick. Just as Octavia was about to try it, her watch started beeping. 

"Fuck, I have to get inside," Octavia said as she grabbed her skateboard and ran into the gas station. Niylah waved at her and turned around to head back to her own place. Octavia placed the board behind the counter and hopped over it, grabbing her book as she did. She opened it to a random page and waited for some of the early morning shift people to arrive. Octavia didn't know why, but Sunday mornings always seemed to bring out a 5 AM crowd, which meant that Indra would probably be there around 4.

* * *

"You don't work Mondays," Niylah said as she sat down next to Octavia on the sidewalk. 

"Mondays and Thursdays I have classes, so those are my days off," Octavia told Niylah. "Why are you always walking around at night?" 

"I like an early morning stroll." 

Octavia didn't believe that, but she didn't know Niylah well enough to press for more. Niylah had to have noticed that Octavia wasn't very old, but she was still working a graveyard shift. Most people tended to comment on that. Most people tended to comment on a lot about Octavia, which pissed her off. All her friends had gone off to better things and she was still trying to accomplish the bare minimum to make her brother proud of her. 

"You work on that trick I taught you?" Niylah asked and Octavia shook her head. "You want to?" 

"I suppose so," Octavia said as she stood up. Niylah ran through the steps again and Octavia immediately rushed to try it. The first time through, Niylah was able to catch her before she wiped out too badly. 

"Careful," Niylah teased. Octavia forced herself to not get lost in the soft green eyes of the woman holding onto her. Niylah let go of Octavia and stepped back, letting her have another go at the trick. Octavia took a deep breath and then tried again. This time, when she wiped out, it was because she'd gotten distracted. Somehow, the street light caught Niylah at the perfect angle and Octavia couldn't help but notice how angelic she looked. Octavia didn't even realize that she was on the ground until Niylah was kneeling down beside her and cradling her face. 

"Damn," Octavia hissed as she lifted her hand from the asphalt. There were little angry scratches all over her palm and a tiny rock embedded just above her wrist. Niylah helped Octavia onto her feet and walked her over to the sidewalk. 

"Are you gonna let me take care of you now?" Niylah asked. She stared up at Octavia, waiting for an answer of some sort. 

"I don't know, do you have a medical degree?" 

"Actually, I'm pre-med," Niylah answered. 

"Well then, I guess I have to." Octavia held her hand out to Niylah, who pulled a first aid kit from her backpack. Octavia winced as Niylah carefully dug out the rock and then cleaned the wound and scratches. Niylah put a band aid over it and then moved on to the other scrapes and scratches that Octavia had collected from her fall. It was fine, Octavia hadn't thought about how close Niylah was to her until Niylah got to the gash on Octavia's forehead. Niylah wasn't paying attention to their proximity though, not until she'd bandaged it and was looking over her handiwork. 

"Hi," Niylah whispered as her eyes reached Octavia's. Octavia's eyes flicked down to Niylah's lips and then back up to Niylah's eyes. Niylah's tongue darted out to lick her lips and Octavia did the same. "Do you want to-," 

Octavia moved forward to close the distance between the two of them. Niylah didn't waste a second in kissing her back. Octavia let out a sigh of relief against Niylah's lip as she felt the taller girl's hands fall to her hips. Octavia slowly traced along Niylah's lips with her tongue before being granted entrance into the blonde's mouth. Niylah tasted like the half-empty can of watermelon Monster that she'd been drinking on her way to the parking lot. On Octavia's tongue, Niylah could taste bubblegum and a hint of one of the blue raspberry slushies. 

"Yes," Octavia breathed out and Niylah smiled at her. 

"I was going to ask you to breakfast when your shift ended, like a date." 

"Still yes," Octavia answered and Niylah leaned in to kiss her again. 

"See you in a couple hours then," Niylah told Octavia. Octavia watched as Niylah stood up, strapped her skateboard to the back of her backpack, and then skated away on her longboard. Niylah turned and waved at Octavia and the brunette happily waved back at the blonde.


End file.
